


Pre-Wedding Bliss? (Ch.1 of Wedding of the Era by PrincessSelene04)

by Sunsetovergatlon



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: "what happened in budapest" reference, Best Friends, Brotp, Fight me on that, Friendship, Kai is the best fiance ever, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, because I couldn't help myself, for crying out loud he's a captain, he just loves cinder with all his heart okay?, shitty people piss kai off so he goes off, thorne and cinder are bffs like clint and natasha are, ur welcome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24939091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunsetovergatlon/pseuds/Sunsetovergatlon
Relationships: Kai/Linh Cinder, Linh Cinder & Carswell Thorne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Pre-Wedding Bliss? (Ch.1 of Wedding of the Era by PrincessSelene04)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pre Wedding Bliss?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21707653) by [PrincessSelene04](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessSelene04/pseuds/PrincessSelene04). 



Just Copy and Paste the link below to listen! Enjoy!

https://www.dropbox.com/s/9fbksgmolv9trv3/Pre-wedding%20Bliss.mp3?dl=0


End file.
